


Lemons: A Bedtime Story

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Aperture Science, Bedtime Stories, Complete, Gen, Lemon, Oneshot, lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cave Johnson doesn't want Life's damn lemons. In a story form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemons: A Bedtime Story

Once upon a time, life gave a man named Cave Johnson lemons, but he didn't want to make lemonade.

So, he tried to make life take the lemons back!

He got mad! He didn't want the damn lemons! What was he supposed to do with those?

Cave Johnson demanded to see life's manager and make life rue the day it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons!

"Do you know who I am?" Cave asked life. "I'm the man who's going to burn your house down! With the lemons! I'm going to get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that burns your house down!"

Unfortunately, Cave Johnson died from exposure to moon rocks before his engineers could finish the lemons.

However, GLaDOS made sure they got done and burned life's house down in the name of her founder.

_The end._


End file.
